Crona's Birthday (A Maka x Crona Lemon)
by DarkSongCarrier
Summary: Maka's defenseless and is attacked by someone with a kishin soul. Who will save her what? What will happen? Read to find out.


# Crona's Birthday (A Maka x Crona Lemon) #  
>Crona is extremely out of character!<p>Since they graduated from the DWMA Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty all changed dramatically, but what about their friends Crona and Ragnarok? Well today is Crona's 21st birthday and Crona looks completely different from when he went to the DWMA. Crona is about a two heads taller now, more muscular than Black Star, he's stronger as a result of being muscular, he has a much deeper voice, and he is much more appealing to the female sex. So you could say Crona has had a complete transformation all thanks to puberty. Maka changed a lot too, she's taller giving her much longer and more appealing legs and thighs, her breasts have tripled in size, and her hair is longer than tsubaki's. Soul is much more different as well, he is taller, he is just as muscular as Black star, he has a deeper voice, and now he has slightly longer hair. Black star got more muscular, he has a deeper voice, he acts more maturely (but he still acts like he's the best thing the world has ever seen), he stands about three or four inches over Tsubaki, and he's more popular than ever now. Tsubaki hasn't really changed at all. Kid is still a crazy symmetry obsessed freak, he is taller, slightly muscular with a six pack and some arm muscles, he has a deeper voice, and he is now a teacher at the DWMA. Liz really hasn't changed either. Patty's taller, she has larger breasts, and longer hair.<p>

Now that we've gotten caught up on what everyone looks like now we can get to the real story.

On Crona's 21st birthday Crona just wanted to sit home, play video games, and eat some ramen like every other year, but no everyone insisted that he go to that retarted club. So there he was with all of his "friends" doing something way out of his comfort zone, because they insisted on it."Crona you idiot order some tequilla shots for me or I'll beat you up!" Shouted Ragnarok from behind him. "Wow I'm glad YOUR having fun on MY birthday you asshole". When Crona shouted back Ragnarok looked puzzled. "Jerk..." Ragnarok said back crossing his arms. Crona slammed money down on the counter. "Aye bartender gimme two bottles of whatever tequilla ya got." Shouted Crona. The bartender got the bottles and took the money. Crona opened both of them handing one back to Ragnarok and chugging one down within two minutes. Now having a buzz he felt a little better. He began ordering tequilla shot after tequilla shot until he'd emptied his pockets and wallet. Now drunk out of his mind Crona's head slammed onto the bar counter. As he slept from Maka was off dancing with some random guy not drunk, but a little buzzed."Hey buddy you're hot has anybody ever told you that?" Maka yelled over the blairing music. "Yeah." He shouted back. They began grinding against each other. Maka felt something poke against the back of her dress and she knew he had a boner. He whispered in her ear "why don't we take this in the bathroom?" She blushed and he dragged her in the men's bath room. They went into the biggest stall. He kissed her neck sliding the straps of her bra and dress down her arms. She pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "N...nothing it's just that I...I'm a virgin." She said backing into the back of the stall. "Oh it's okay I'll be gentle." He said sweetly. "No I don't want to do it." She answered back. Suddenly his body changed. He had a kishin soul. Oh why hadn't she looked at his soul before? She screamed. Without Soul and being cornered like that what could she do. "He grabbed her and held a blade to her throat. Her scream had awoken Crona and Ragnarok. "Crona did you just hear Maka?" Ragnarok questioned. Crona didn't even answer he just got up and ran into the bathroom. He peered under the stall seeing Maka's shoes and huge monstrous feet. "Ragnarok transform." He whiapered. Ragnarok transformed and Crona sliced through the stall door and then quickly killed it from behind careful not to stab Maka. Ragnarok transformed back grabbing the soul from the air and swallowing it. "Maka what the hell were you thinking!?" Crona said angrily. "We were gonna...but I said no and he..." Tears ran down her cheeks. He grabbed her and Maka felt a gust or relief wash through her. "I don't known where Soul is so you're gonna stay at my place tonight." He demanded. So they went to his apartment. "Crona can I sleep in your bed with you?" She begged. He blushed and nodded then handed her a T-shirt of his. "You can wear it i...if yo wanna..." She undressed right in front of him. "I'd rather just wear my bra and panties if you don't mind..." She said back so he agreed and they crawled into bed. All Crona could think about is that she was only wearing a bra and panties and he was only wearing boxers. Oh god we're all pressed up against each other and I have a boner. "Ah" she said as she his boner poke her. But she quickly kissed him to keep him from being felt his tongue slide into her mouth and they began swirling their tongues around each other. It wasn't that I wasn't ready its that it was the wrong person. He reached his hands around her back and unhooked her bra he then began kissing from her mouth to her crotch. And then slid her panties juices flowed out of kicked off his boxers then covered them with a blanket. He positioned his self atop of her. He slid his head into her first then slowly slid the rest of his cock into her she rapped her hands around him and every time he thrusted she dug her nails deeper into his back. After 20 minutes he cummed. Maka screamed after he cummed and then they lay next to each other. The last words spoken by Crona were "best birthday present ever" and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

Okay guys I hope you liked my story. Please write me some reviews :)

~DarkSongCarrier~ 


End file.
